Crystal Sky Dust Part one chap. 1-4
by PrettySailorSun
Summary: Trinity was a girl, a special one that is Sailor Eclipse


  
Chapter 1 The Shining Gift of Love  
Early one morning a girl named Trinity was floding her  
cloth's. Her faint blond hair covered her blood-red  
baddanna.She wore a midnight blue t-shirt under it. Her skirt  
fell to her knee's. It was red as well.  
"Mom do we have to move?" Said Trinity. She whined  
folding her cloth's.  
"Im sorry your dad had a job interview" her mom replied.  
She just went on packing while Trinity started looking in  
catalogs for a pack of postcards. Then when that was over she  
went out and got them.Finnished packing in about one hour and  
was board the rest of the day. Ding Ding the doorbell rang.  
"Trinity? I wanted to say goodbye.." Said her  
boyfriend Chris. He handed her a beautiful necklace with a  
sun bead about as big as a locket, in fact it was a locket!She  
gave him a brief hug.  
"How could I thank you enough?" she smiled.  
"Oh.... don't mention it, write me sometimes  
though" he added thoughtfully.   
"Trinity? Time to go sweetpea!" shouted her fater.   
"Bye Trint!" Cris said as she shut the Door. I ran to  
the car as tears of true love flooded my eyes, she got in the car  
brushing them all away.   
"We have decided to let you have a cat when we get  
to the new house" Said her father. She cried a little  
softer.Then she opened the locket sticker fell out *costum made  
it said. She found her birthstone a light green. She put it on  
and felt a hole lot better.  
  
Later on an airplane, She decided to compose a letter. It said:   
Dear Cris,  
Im so sad I had to leave... but meeting new friends will be  
quit an achievement.. Thank you for the custom locket! its a  
very nice treat even though I don't desire it. Oh were the next  
town! love ya bye!  
^_^Trinity  
  
Chapter 2Friends and School..  
  
She slept like a Baby. She dident want to wake up for school  
but she did. Everyone lafed at her when she slept at her desk  
on axcident.   
"Im sorry Teacher... I didn't get enough sleep" She said  
and a few moments later she fell asleep.   
"SARINA! TRINITY?!!" said the teacher once  
again.Scared,Trinity jumped and hit her head on the girl next  
to her named Sarina. "OUCH they both screamed.Her  
head still throbing she payed attention to her teacher. Sarina  
slept not but was scribaling down something. She decided to  
grab her text book and look at it with the class.when a note was  
placed on her desk really fast, so fast she dident have any cule  
who had wrote it to her.   
Dear Trinity (spell?)  
You sleep okay last night? Im the one in the class  
who has to be the bad-student 'cause Im always late -_- poar  
me! I never get enough food either. Got any? Can you come  
to my studie buddie thingy after school? meat me at my house I  
hear your my new neibor!  
~Sarina  
Trinity looked up at the clock. Time to go. She stod up with  
her backpack and got in line.They where dismissed.Fortunatly  
Sarina found her and they walked home together. "So, are  
you a good student?" Sarina asked. "I suposse but Im not that  
good and not bad at all" Trinity replied. When they reached  
there houses, they checked with there moms and left to the  
Temple.   
"This is Ray,Lita,Amy, and Meana" said Sarina  
pointing as she called out there names. "Hi!" she said blushing.  
"Oh and this is Trinity Moskoto" said sarina introducing her.  
The olny part the Trinity liked was the writing, but was out of  
luck because everyone else dident. The end was better, they got  
to talk about there true dreams.   
I'd like to grow up and be a good student and ger married  
to Darien" Sarina said dreamaly. "Well I want to be a  
musishion and write and sing and find a boy with the same  
dream and get marriend" Said ray in a happy/dreamy type  
voice. "I.. want to be an olimpic star and swim for 5 gold  
medles!!!" Amy smiled happily. "I have to be strong so one day  
Ill in roll in kart'e!" Lita said and then added quickly, "Or a  
famous Cook" She tuned in meana's direction. "Oh, My  
turn?" she said throwing Hot Guys Weekly out the window.  
"Yeah oh, I olny want to get a hot boy to come and prefoarm  
movies with me on the beach" Meana said,blushing. "Me? oh  
well I'd like to be a famous Author and thats my true dream!"  
Trinity smiled.   
Just then a small kitten walked in the door. It looked injured  
and cuddled up on her. "Whoa, poar kitten" Trinity said  
looking at it. Sarina's cat, Luna walked over and picked it up  
by the neck. It was fainted. Then she licked its forhead and put  
it back on Trinity's lap. "What are you up to luna?" said  
Sarina picking up her cat. "The Kitten has the moon syble  
Sarina" Luna wispered in her ear. But to Trinity it looked  
more like it licked her ear. The other Sailors new right away  
what it was. After that they had a meating. Trinity was  
sleeping, with her kitten in a basket.  
Chapter 3 Sunshineing Through  
"If Trinity is a sailor then whats her planet gaurdien?"  
asked Sarina. "Well, we are going to ask Sunshine (the  
Kitten) who his master is" said Artames. The time had come  
for everyone to go home. Trinity took Sunshine to the vet.The  
vet found nothing wroung with her. So she let the kitten sleep  
for a day and tryed to wake it up once in a while. But it dident  
work. She put a bowl of milk by it. It's eye's flew open and it  
said "Mew?" and started eating. It stared up as if it were  
going to say something to her. Then it jumped on her sholder  
and started nuzzaling her. That night Luna came into the  
window. The window was open. "Kitten?" she said looking  
around. Sunshine opened her eye's and looked around settaling  
her eye's on luna. "Wha? how'd you know I could talk? Are  
you Sailor Moon's cat luna?" Sunshine sqweaked. "Yes,  
Where'd you come from and who's kitten are you?" Luna  
said.  
The kitten hopped up and motionted out the window.  
Luna nodded and they hopped onto the fence. Artimus was  
ther and licking his paw's. "Oh there's the little scamp!" he  
said. "Oh stick your paw's into some other kitten's buisness"  
Said Sunshine putting her nose up. "Artamis please go away"  
Luna said. "So my qestion?" Luna said turning to the kitten.  
"Well I'm supposed to be Sailor Eclipse's gaurdian, and this  
girl may be it" said the kitten. "Her Gaurdian is the sun" it  
continued.   
"Hmmm Trinity.. maybee you can tell me if she whears  
any jewlery?" Luna asked. "A locket in the shape of the sun"  
she said. "I think your right" said luna, "She is Sailor Eclipse,  
I know it!" luna shouted in a wisper. The next day... Trinity  
woke up to the words "Im sorry that I woke you up but this is  
really inportant!" Sunshine said. The first thing ran trough  
her mind was, its a talking cat? wow my little baby's talking.  
Then she responded with a "Its ok, what do you want to say"  
she said. "Listen.. please listen to this ledgend of Crystal Sky  
Dust.."she said.  
  
  
~The ledgend of Crystal Sky Dust~  
The ledgend begin's long ago in the Moon Kingdom.  
Sarina was a young princess. You were her best friend  
Sailor Eclipse. While Rai,Meana,Lita, and Ami were   
the sailor scouts. Sarina was Sailor Moon. Rai was Sailor  
Mars. Meana was Sailor Venus. Ami was Mercury, and  
Lita was Jupiter. Your mother was killed and you lived with  
Qween Serenity.Qween Baralle one day kidnapped  
you.She turned you into a Monster.She used a brainwash.  
You were forced to obey. You destroyed the moon kingdom.  
But your gardian the sun took you back. It healed you and  
turned you back into a human. Then it sent you to earth.  
But where you were healed crystal skydust floats in the solor  
systam making star's.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"You can transform with that locket" sunshine said. "Just  
say Sun Eclipse Makeup" she added. So She held it and said  
"Sun Eclipse Makeup!" and her birthstone flashed out yellow  
and then engulfed her. She looked like a pretty ballerina. She  
had a gold staf that was ridged like a spear on the bottem. but  
at the top it curled with an orb. She dropped it.She gazed at  
herself. She wore a yellow skirt and boots. Wight gloves, and  
a teara. The treara's gem was a yellow gem. Then Sunshine  
said, "Now come on, we need to go to the next dimenshion with  
renee" then she lead her too sarina's house. "Why?" Trinity  
said. "The Heartsnatchers want your heart, its said to be gold  
but, then.."she explained. "Reene? Okay..." Trinity said.   
A few seconds later a pink flash and then popped out  
Mini Moon. Then a Rainbow flash. Emerged behind her,  
Sailor Moon. "Wow Trinity.. I'd never guess!" Sarina's  
voice came out of Sailor Moon. "Thats Sarina??" Trinity  
said with a little anime style sweat drop. "Yep!" Sunshine  
chimed.   
"Ok now Sarina ha-ad to come now diden't she" Reene  
said in her pick-a-fight voice. "Yep!" Sarina said not wanting  
to fight on an inportant misson. So the walked to the bridge.  
But just as Sailor Mini Moon was calling out her words for  
the Time Key, a Person In Yellow said "Your Not Getting  
away yet Gold Princess!" it was a heart snatcher.  
"WHAT??!" Trinity said in a disbaleiveable voice. "I mean  
you Sunshine girl!" it said jumping at her. "Pink Suguar  
Heart Attack!" Mini moon said pointing her wand at the  
heart snatcher. "Use you Stalf! Say Sunshine Engulf!"   
Sunshine said at the side of action. So Trinity pointed her  
stalf at the distracted monster. "Sun Raa-y Engulf!!!!" she  
found herself being pushed back by the power, then she panted.  
Seeing the attack was magnificent. Its flames were always a  
red and yellow color. Then the heartsnatcher fell over.  
"Whoa... how did you do that?" said Sarena with a qestioning  
look. "Sunshine told me to.." Trinity said shyly. "Well then  
why are we sending you and reene, to the future with all that  
power? she asked Luna. "Because.. the mega forces will be  
after her like long ago.." luna anwsered. "Yeah........ I see  
now... said sarina kicking the dirt.  
Sarina.. dont be jealos just because she was kidnapped,  
and if those little meatballs on your head pack information,  
remember that there not after you, there after her!" reene  
said raiseing her key once more. Sarina opened her mouth to  
reply,but then the pink ray came and took the two away. "Oh  
sure leave sissy! she cryed after reene.  
Chapter 4 Crystal Tokyo paradise or not?  
As soon as the two arived there, Sarina in the furture came  
to greet them. Hello! Welcome Back sweet heart!" she said  
picking up reene. Hello Trinity..she smiled at her. Hi  
trinity said.  
Trinity fixed her eyes in the star in front of her window. She  
had then closed her eyes remembering the tour of the garden,  
and the castle, and was now in her new room. It had a baby  
color green rug, that was decorated with blue roses. Her bead  
was comfy,and had suns and city faces.   
Better go to sleep.. you got training to do  
  
Thats the end of Part 1! 


End file.
